The invention refers to an apparatus and a method which form a round bale in a baling chamber arrangement by means of several conveying units mounted at the baling chamber arrangement. Such apparatuses and methods are in use in particular for agricultural purposes (pressing hay, straw, silage, e.g.) since several years.
The invention solves the problem to reliably ejecting a bale out of the bale forming chamber even in an uphill direction, i.e. if the baling chamber arrangement is moved downhill and ejects a bale opposite to the travelling direction.
The skilled person distinguishes balers with fixed chambers and balers with variable chambers. The invention can be used in both kinds of round balers.